


Kiss Me, Not Them!

by Sage_Grey



Category: DMMd
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Multi, Teacher!Clear, Teacher!Koujaku, Teacher!Mink, Teacher!Noiz, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: It's Aoba's senior year of high school. He can't help but notice how attractive his teachers are. Little does he know, his teachers are finding him distracting as well. (Aoba is depicted as 18+)
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Sei (DRAMAtical Murder), Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 56





	Kiss Me, Not Them!

Aoba’s grip on his binders left marks on his fingers. The first day of senior year at high school shouldn’t be as stressful as Aoba was conceiving it to be and it definitely shouldn’t have him already worried about his grades. But here Aoba was, binders held tight to his chest as he walked from class to class. 

First subject; programming. The teen finds the tech hallway and assigned classroom and sits at the middle table. His eyes glance over to the teacher’s desk before taking another look, surprised. His programming teacher was young, probably straight out of college. He certainly was different from the usual middle aged teachers Aoba had had in the past. As the man stood up, the teen took in his body as well. For a computer nerd he was... fit. Healthy looking. His blonde hair brushed the tips of his ears and on his tie, a button sporting what looked like a rabbit head on it. Aoba watched as he picked up a green marker and wrote “Noiz” on the bored. 

“Welcome to Computer and Web Programming. My name is Noiz, and only call me that. ‘Mister’ is for old people.” He said blankly, earning a few giggles from students. He then continued on, spewing information about the course and what was on the syllabus. Aoba felt a little more confident about the course as Noiz explained it. He would oftentimes look into the programming of his AllMate, so he was already somewhat familiar. 

The bell rang and Aoba then hurried off to English. Most of the seats were taken up so he sat at one of the desks closer to the front of the room. The bleunette then noticed what he assumed and began to hope was his teacher, standing and speaking in the doorway with another professor from the room next door. His English teacher was tall and his features were attractive. His hair, a dark, midnight blue, came to his shoulders which contrasted his bright, hazel eyes. 

Once the class began, the teacher wrote his name on the blackboard. “I am Mr. Ren. This class is English Language and Composition. If you are in the wrong place, I will certainly be glad to help you find where you are supposed to be.” He spoke in a deep, calming voice. Enchanted, Aoba stared. 

“Are you alright?” Ren asked, noticing the teen looking like a deer lost in headlights. 

“O-Oh,” Aoba blinked then quickly looked away. “Yeah...” He stayed mindful of his gaze the rest of the class before it was time to move on to the next one. 

“Calculus...” Aoba breathed as he looked at his schedule. Never being too successful in math, the name of the course alone was enough to bring back whatever anxiety the senior was feeling beforehand. Taking his time finding the class, there were no seats left. Except the one directly beside the teacher’s desk. Sighing, he set his books down and sat as the math teacher was already writing problems out on the board. The first thing Aoba noticed about him was his long, brown hair. But as he looked closer, he could see that the ends were dyed a dark pinkish red. Watching him turn around, he noticed another thing as well. His math professor seemed to be the eldest of all of his teachers so far, but it didn’t stop him from catching Aoba off guard. He was ruggedly handsome and he smelled good, like something Aoba had had before. It was warm, like spices. ‘Cinnamon...’ Aoba thought. 

“Write out these problems. I will tell you when time is up.” He roughly stated before sitting back at his desk. The blue haired teen looked down at his paper, but couldn’t focus with the teacher so close. After writing down what he could, he looked at his schedule. ‘Mink’ was written directly across from the course’s identification number. ‘So that’s his name.’ 

Mink stood up after another minute, ripping Aoba from his thoughts. “You.” He pointed at an unsuspecting kid. “Come write the first problem up on the board.” Shyly, the boy got up from his seat and began writing out the problem. Aoba compared his work and noticed that is was completely... wrong. Luckily, he was not called on to solve any of the problems Mink had to throw at them. When the class ended, he scooped up his binders and left the room as quickly as possible. 

It was now lunch time for seniors and Aoba headed to the cafeteria. He sat through the lines as the more rambunctious kids cut in line to get their food and eventually found a table where he could eat in peace. He pulled his headphones from his bag and relaxed as he ate. Soon enough however, someone set their tray down beside him and he looked up. A curtain of black hair framed beautiful, pale cheeks and with them came a set of matching dark eyes. “Aoba!” Sei excitedly blurted as he took the seat beside his twin. “How are your classes?” 

Pulling the headphones to around his neck so he could hear his brother instead, Aoba sighs. “They’ve been fine. Boring, as usual.” He takes another bite of his food. “And you?” 

“They’re wonderful! I’m so excited for this school year!” The teen exclaims then whispers in a softer voice, as if his voice wasn’t soft enough. “The new art teacher is hot.” 

“Really?” Aoba questions, surprised Sei would even remotely think that way. His brother was always adorably innocent and pure, so when he brought up things like finding attraction to someone, especially a teacher, it would usually always catch the younger off guard. He looks to Sei’s face. “Which one?” 

“Mr. Mizuki~” Sei purrs. “He has tattoos...” He trails off. 

“I’m surprised they let him be a teacher, then.” Aoba states, rolling his eyes and wanting to kill off any part of the growing idealism that “bad boys” are hot in Sei’s mind, wanting to keep him safe more than anything. 

“You’re so mean, nii-san.” Sei pouts prettily. “You don’t find any of your teachers attractive?” 

Color rises to the bluenette’s face. “No, I need to focus on my schoolwork. And so should you!” He frowns as Sei rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his food. 

As lunch comes to an end, Sei says goodbye to his brother and heads off with a group of his friends. Aoba took a look at his schedule and noticed his next class was choir. He heads off into the direction of the auditorium and takes a seat in the cushiony chairs. As a few of the kids gathered around the pianos while others messed around with each other, Aoba fit his headphones back over his ears to drown out their noises. A few more minutes go by and yet, still no teacher. Aoba checked his Coil and contemplated leaving before the auditorium doors slammed open. A disheveled, white haired man hurried down the aisle. 

“I’m sorry I’m late! I got lost!” The man said in an airy tone. 

“Aren’t you supposed to know where your going?” Some kid teased. 

“The school is very big, I get lost!” He stated, adjusting the red rimmed glasses adorning his face. Setting his messenger bag on the piano bench, he pulls out a binder as the students take their seats. As he thumbed the pages, Aoba noticed a difference in his skin. Splotches of darker skin coincided with the teacher’s natural light tone. Blinking, Aoba was captivated by the beauty of the Vitiligo in the man’s skin. 

“Seragaki, Aoba?” The teacher says suddenly, pulling the teen from his thoughts. 

“H-Here.” He responds. Looking at him now, he notices that there are more spots littered across his face. Still captivated, Aoba stares. 

The choir instructor notices and smiles. “You may call me Mr. Clear. Today we will start with octaves.” 

~ 

Feeling significantly happier and more relaxed, Aoba moves on to his next class. He easily finds the history class and takes a seat, his mind still on his choral teacher. His thoughts wander before he begins to notice more and more girls piling into the room, filling up spaces near the front while whispering and giggling to one another. Afraid that he was in the wrong class, Aoba glances at his schedule once more. Yes, he was definitely in the right class, but why were there so many girls? 

“Good morning, class.” 

Raising his head, his eyes fall on the tall and gorgeous man in front of him. His long, indigo colored hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail yet some free strands fell beautifully around his face. As he reached out to pick up a marker, Aoba noticed how long and slender his fingers were. He watched as the instructor wrote in neat cursive on the board ‘Mr. Koujaku’ and underneath it, ‘Sociology’. 

“Welcome to Sociology, I will be your professor this year.” Koujaku spoke smoothly. “I plan on getting to know you all well, each and every one of you is important to me.” He smiles. Aoba could practically hear the girls screaming in their minds and rolled his eyes. So this was why he was the only guy in the class. 

It seemed like forever until the bell finally rang. Pulling his headphones from his bag again, he put them on and started up a song before heading out. As he weaves through groups of people, his teachers come back to his mind. Noiz, quiet but interesting. Ren, attractive and caring. Mink, intimidating yet mysterious. Clear, inattentive but beautiful and kind. Then finally Koujaku, hot and charming. All of his instructors this year were enough to make Aoba’s head explode. 

Suddenly, the teen feels someone pull on the sleeve of his jacket and he quickly turns to face whoever it was, pulling his headphones down and raising a fist. “Hey-!” 

“Oh, Aoba-san... Is that any way to treat your friends?” The boy with glasses spoke with a serious tone but had playful intentions. 

“Yo-ho, Aoba.” The other boy beside him greeted. 

Aoba lowered his fist. “Oh... Virus and Trip...” 

“I thought you would be more happy to see us~” Virus purred before adjusting his glasses. “Here I thought we were still friends.” 

“Disappointing...” Trip mumbled. 

Smiling nervously, Aoba waved his hands in a dismissive manner. “No, no, nothing like that. In fact, I’m glad to see you two again.” 

“It’s been too long of a summer, hasn’t it.” Virus continued to muse. “Hopefully we can hang out soon~” 

“Yeah! Maybe once I get settled in.” The bluenette plays with the ends of his jacket sleeves. 

“That sounds fine. Let us know~ Don’t leave us in the dark now.” Something in Virus’ eyes tells Aoba to obey and he quietly nods. 

“Otherwise we will have to come to you.” Trip adds, making Aoba’s uneasiness worse. 

“Y-Yeah... Of course...” Aoba manages. 

“Ah, well, we should be letting you be for now.” Virus smiles. “See you soon, Aoba-san.” 

“Bye-bye, Aoba.” 

Politely, Aoba replies before quickly returning to his headphones and walks briskly back to the house. Taking the key out of his pocket, he fits it into the lock only to find that the house was unlocked. “Shit...” He enters and looks around, making sure nothing was taken before sighing and taking his jacket and shoes off at the door. Just before heading up the stairs however, a booming voice from the kitchen is heard. 

“Get your ass in here!!” 

The teen swallows before shuffling shamefully into the kitchen. Tae was sitting at the dining table, clutching a cup of what Aoba could assume was tea. His grandmother looked pissed. 

“How many times have I told you to lock the door before you leave?!” She shouts. “You idiot grandson, one day someone could break in!!” 

“I’m sorry, grandmother.” He smiles defensively and bows in apology. “I’m sorry. I won’t forget next time.” 

Tae only huffs and looks at him for a second. “You said that the last time. Then the last time before that.” Clutching his bag tighter, Aoba giggles. “What?!” She yells. 

“At least you remember. Shouldn’t people your age be forgetting what they had for breakfast?” Skillfully, Aoba avoids the chopsticks aimed for him and laughs, retreating up the steps as the weapons thrown at him lodge themselves into the wall. 

~ 

After showering, Aoba changes and lies in bed with the towel around his neck. His hair was still wet but he wasn’t able to dry it due to how sensitive it was. So instead, he wore the towel and hoped for the best. The teen activated his Coil and browses social media for a while before turning it off. Fitting his headphones back on, he curls up and closes his eyes, his mind wandering to his teachers yet again. Going over their profiles in his mind, it only gets him more excited for the next day ahead. As he pulls the covers over himself, a sudden, searing pain rips across his temples. “Gh-!” He winces and gasps as another wave hits him. “Gk-! Ah!” 

“Let me out.” A more sinister voice rings in his ears. “Let me tell you what I think.” 

Silently giving up, Aoba lets the voice take over. “Your teachers are hot.” 

Trading off with Sly, Aoba rubs his temples. “You don’t have to hurt me every time you want to speak to me, idiot.” 

“I like the sting of the pain.” Sly hums. “I like our math teacher. He has a certain darkness to him... Like he could hurt me.” 

“I’m not letting you destroy our body. I have a right to it too, you know.” Aoba jabs, annoyed. “Anyway, they’re just fantasies. It’s not like I could really get with any of them.” 

Sly giggles, the sound rough erupting from Aoba’s throat. “That’s what you think. We could get anybody we really wanted and you know it. So use it. Use me, use your power to get what you want!” 

“Sly,” Aoba hits the side of his head with the heel of his palm. “That’s not allowed. Anyway, I’d want them to love me for real.” 

“Whatever. I’ll bang your math teacher while your unconscious.” 

“Sly!” Aoba whines. “That’s not fair...” 

“You want to know what’s unfair? Being stuck in there behind your eyes everyday, watching you act weak and pathetic. It’s sad, really.” Sly grumbles before grabbing for the bag of chips under the bed. 

“Stop it, we ate already.” Aoba folds up the bag again and fits it back under the bed. 

“Come on, I haven’t had Doritos in like 2 weeks.” The other complains. 

“I have to go to bed, Sly.” He sits up and grabs his med bottle, opening it. 

“No don’t push me back! I promise I’ll be good! Well... I promise I’ll be /better/...” He whines as Aoba downs the pills. 

“Goodnight.” Aoba states more as a command before placing the bottle back on his nightstand and curls back up. Happy to hear nothing but the soft music playing in his headphones, he easily drifts off to sleep. 

~

The next few weeks go by easily, Aoba secretly admiring each one of his teachers. His grades were good, Tae often reminded him that he could do better and urged him to stay after every once in a while to get further explanation. Today however, he was approached by one of his teachers. And it was the one he least expected to stay after for. 

“Aoba, would you mind staying after school today?” Clear’s voice sweetly met his ears. 

“Oh... Yeah...” Confused, he only nodded his head. Did Mr. Clear think he was a bad singer? Aoba thought he had been hitting the notes perfectly, but maybe there was something missing. 

After the school day had gone by, the teen makes his way back to the music rooms. Finding his instructor in his office, he knocked politely at the door. “Mr. Clear?” 

The music teacher jumps. “Wah!” Looking over to the teen he smiles, embarrassed. “Oh, Aoba-san, I forgot I asked you to come this afternoon.” He stands and brings him to one of the music rooms. “You’re not in trouble. Just a few of the students were telling me some interesting things about you.” 

“About... me?” He questions. What could they have been saying? 

Clear nods. “Yes, and instead of speaking to you during busy hours, I thought I’d have you come after school so I could ask you a few questions without making you late to your next class.” He sits on the piano bench and rubs his hands together. “So what I was told was that your voice is... distracting. But not a bad distracting. That it’s special.” He stops, tapping his chin. “How can I be more clear...” He stands again and picks up a marker, brushing some of his hair behind his ear. As he draws, Aoba noticed a hearing aid in his instructors ear. He marvels at it for a second, completely unaware that his teacher had trouble hearing even after having known him for a few weeks now. 

“What these kids were telling me was that your voice has the power to capture the attention of a large group of people. Better than a normal person your age.” He draws a stick figure with lots of big sound waves then another with smaller sound waves. “What I’m getting at is... I’d like to hear your special voice for myself. Would you be comfortable singing along with the piano?” He places the marker down and takes a seat again. “I won’t look if it makes you nervous.” He playfully covers his eyes before moving his hands and smiles. 

“Oh...” Relieved that he wasn’t in trouble, Aoba relaxes. “Okay.” He sets his books down before sitting beside his teacher on the piano bench. 

“Just name a song and I’ll play it!” Clear adjusts his glasses, even though they stay slightly crooked. “If... I know it.” 

Deciding to just go with a popular song, Aoba takes a deep breath and begins to sing as Clear follows along. After the song, Aoba shyly looks to his lap. 

His teacher politely claps. “Amazing! Have you taken lessons before?” He asks, looking down at him. Uncomfortable being so close to him, the teen only shakes his head. “Really? You’re a natural! Of course, there’s always room for improvement, but if you’re interested in private lessons, I’d love to give you further teaching!” 

Thinking for a moment, Aoba nods. “I think that would be nice.” 

“Fantastic!” Clear smiles widely. “I’ll have to see...” He trails off, patting his chest and looking behind some sheet music before returning to his desk, picking up a pen and opening his planner. “What days of the week work best for you, Mr. Seragaki?” 

“Oh... Well, any day after school works for me.” He replies. 

“How do Tuesday and Thursday afternoons sound?” 

“Sure...” The teen watches him write it down in his calendar. 

“You’ve got talent, Aoba, and I look forward to working with you to strengthen it.” He smiles warmly, causing the bluenette’s heart to flutter. 

After saying goodbye, Aoba heads home, his mind still on his teacher.


End file.
